Second chance
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: A pregnant Fine catches Shade cheating with her best-friend.Shade was drunk he did not mean to But what happen when he founds out that Fine Is pregnant with his child Fine could not take and ran out Of the house Would Shade get to Fiend Fine and apologize and would Fine forgive him or would she move on. One-shots FinexShade " ;)


_**Fine P.o.V**_

"You what?!."I yell at Shade,How can Shade cheat on me with my Friend how can he.I slap Him across the face I was gonna slap him again but he Grab my hand before becoming in contact with his Cheek.I though he love me my heart feels betray and The tears are coming out of my eyes like Rivers he cheated i tough again my sadness become Anger In a second But the worlds still bounce in my mind he cheated.

"How could you i give you my everything,My first kiss my first time was I not good enough for you."I yell at him he look at me with ah dose Violet-blue eyes full of guilt anger and Love.

"You..I have never love you i only use you to get to your friend."He said at that moment my world crash my mind become blank and tear came down my use me.

"He use Me don't worried baby I would rise you alone with out him."I whisper while touching my belly.I was pregnant with Shade child.I was gonna tell him but I found him cheating.

"You are pregnant?!."He ask.I look down and just simply Nod He was about to hug me but i quickly got out of the way he look guilt but no i had enough.

"I don't need you leave me alone and never look for me or the child i hope you have a good time with my sister."as soon as i said that I ran out of the house and grab a taxi and headed to the house that i know i would be welcome too My friend Ania.

_**Ania**_** P.o.v **

"He cheated how could he."I yell I though Shade love Fine how can he do that to and me have been friend since 4th grade and i know how she it feeling I'm pregnant too and my boyfriend cheated on me too.

"He is a stupid ass."She said while crying i hug her and pat her head.

"Hai Hai It would be alright."I said to her she look at me with those Ruby eyes and I give her a sad smile.

"Ani arigato."She said i sigh and When to the kitchen ope the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water and close the frig.I walk to the couch where Fine is sitting And give the water to her she smile and drank a little water.

"Come let go to your bedroom."I said and she nodded I quickly open the door to her bedroom that before was a guestroom but now is Fine bedroom.

"See ya Ani"She said i nodded and close the door giving her privacy.I heard the kitchen Phone ring and ran to the kitchen Answering the phone.

"Hello Ania Hatekate speaking."I said in a tired Voice it took 20 sec to the person in the other line to finally respond.

"Ania Is Fine there.'I know that voice i wanted to hang up but i couldn't.

'You sick bastard how can you cheat one her did you know that she was pregnant you bitch."I yell at him through the phone he quickly respond.

"I was drunk and it was not my fault i just found out she is pregnant I love her she is my life please help me.''He said i could clearly see that he was crying and it broke my Heart.

"If you where not my Brother-in-law i would have kill you."I whisper low but enough high for him to heard me.

"So is she there."He said and I sight and answer.

"Shade meet us at the park in 30 Min she is sleep right now i think but anyway you better find a good way to apologize."I said and cut the Line before he could Say Thanks i don't need his thanks I'm not doing it for him but for Fine.

**_Shade P.o.V_**

I was in the park just like Ania said i was just waiting for them There where nobody in the park now hello is 3:30 I'm very worried would Fine forgive me and take me back.

"Ania what are we doing in the park at this time."I heard i voice I Knew that voice anywhere it was Fine.

"Look I know the time and i wake you up almost when you where sleep but trust me."I heard Ania whisper-yell.

"Fine."I said as a Saw her her eyes Look shock and she just stared at me with those ruby eyes looking at me with anger love and Loneliness.

"Shade."She said the way she said my Name hurt me she said it full of poison But her eyes tell me that she still love me.

"Well i be going now ."Ania mumble and leave.

"Fine I'm sorry I Love you only you I was drunk you are pregnant with my child and it make me happy please forgive me."I said while tears where came out of my eyes her Eyes soften and she give a sad smile.

"Shade I forgive you But if you cheat one me again I'm cutting your dick." when she said that i quickly run to hug her and kiss her Fully in the lips she smile and kiss though she threaten to cut My baby-maker I know it would not happen cause i would never cheat on her again in my life.

"Fine Hirakawa would you like to make me the most happy men by marrying me?."I ask while talking out a small box that show a wedding Ring she smile and nodded while crying happy tears I Put the ring in her finger and hug her under the moon and the stars and Kiss her again.

"You guys it supposed to be kisses not making out."I heard Ania yelling at us i just smile and look at fine ruby eyes she smile at me And kiss me again.I have all i wanted I beautiful fiance and I'm gonna be a dad son This is the best day of my life.


End file.
